Various storage systems are available in the relevant art which provide static receptacles, shelves, hooks and combinations thereof. However, in many circumstances, elongated objects, for example, a surfboard, due to its dimensions, shape and contour are not easily maintainable in the devices of the relevant art. Therefore, a wall mountable device which retains elongated objects of various sizes and shapes is highly desirable yet currently unavailable in the relevant art.